Pa­tis­si­è­re Pretty Cure
Patissière Pretty Cure (Patissièreプリキュア Patissière purikyua) is the second fanmade serie made by CureFelice12. The story is about a group of girls who have the abillity to transform into Prety Cure. The main motifs for the season are sweets and animals. Characters Pretty Cure Sesuni Ichiki (セスニ一木 Sesuni ichi ki) is a cheerful second year middle school student who loves sweets. Despite failing all the time, Ichiki still has confidence in sweet decorating. She has a skill for being able to make animal sweets. As Cure Cream (キュアクリーム Kyuakurīmu), she is based off shortcakes. Bester Natto (ナット Natto) is a hard-working second year middle school student. . Despite being shy, no one can stop her when she talks about her favourite sweets. As Cure Pudding (キュアプディング Kyuapudingu), she is based off pudding. Andus Miyu (アンディス・ミユ Andisu Miyu) is an enthusiastic second year middle school student who loves freedom. Due to her love for singing, she is the vocalist of rock bands. Miyu is in charge of parts that make use of her muscular strength and support one's shape. As Cure Ice (キュアアイス Kyuaaisu) , she is based off ice cream. Mascet Yuko (マセロット裕子 Maserotto Yūko) is a beautiful and noble second year high school student. When she is bored, she'll use her skills to perform tasks but after meeting Ichik, she starts to enjoy everyday a lot more. As Cure Macaron (キュアマカロン), she is based off macarons. Fairys Sweety (スウィーティー Suu~ītī) is the main mascot of the Patissiere Pretty Cure. She has the abilliti to transform into a human. She ends her sentences with "~~Sweety" ("~~スエーティー" "~~ Suētī"). Villains The Passiere Thieves (パッシェーレ泥棒 Passhēre dorobō) are a group of evil and mischievous fairies. Their main goal is to steal the Sweeties found in the world's sweets to become powerful. They wear a blue belt with a buckle that has a yellow star on it. Using said belt's dark energy, they can drain the Sweeties from desserts, which will turn them black. Endo (遠藤 Endō) is another villain, dressed in a gothic lolita style. She is able to brainwash people into believing and spreading rumours about others. Noar (ノアール Noāru) are the monsters that the villains call to defet the Pretty Cures. Items Sweet Pact (スイーツパクト Suītsu Pakuto) - The transformation device. To use it, the girls need their respective transformation Animal Sweets and they need to yell the phrase " Cure Mode". Sweet Decor (甘い装飾 Amai sōshoku)-A collectable and transformation item. Sweeties (お菓子 Okashi) - A source of energy that resides in sweets. It is the Pretty Cure's source of power that comes in a form of sparkling stars. If you eat sweets that the Sweeties reside in, you will be happy and full of energy. One day, someone wants to use the power of the Sweeties so that person decides to steal it in front of everyone. Terminology *'Pretty Cure' (プリキュア) - They are the legendary patissieres who can freely use the power of Sweeties. There is a legend that says these legendary patissieres are able to make sweets to make everyone smile. utjirenklh Category:User:CureFelice12 Category:Patissiere Pretty Cure Category:Passiere Pretty Cure Characters Category:Patissiere Pretty Cure episodes